ENT18 Storm Within
by A Rhea King
Summary: Trip decides they're going to help an ill-prepared planet prepare for an oncoming hurricane. He never expected Archer's experiences with the Xindi would cause him to lash out at this race and abandon Trip when he questions Archer's orders.
1. Chapter 1

STORM WITHIN

A. Rhea King

CHAPTER 1

The planet was a blue marble hanging in space that could have been mistaken for Earth, except that there was more water than land mass. A couple of the islands were the size of Australia, but most weren't much bigger than Tahiti or Haiti. Many of the islands had steep sloped mountains, most likely dormant or extinct volcanoes, rising up in the middle and frosted with bright white snow. The majority of the islands had cities, with pale colored buildings gleaming into space.

Archer smiled, '_I bet you can see the beach from everywhere in the cities._'

"Is this the planet the beacon indicated?" he asked Hoshi.

"Yes, sir. Dawue."

"Bet they have a lot of marine activity," Trip said.

Archer smiled, nodding. "I hope so. Contact the Governor, Hoshi."

Hoshi obeyed. "I'm getting a response, sir."

A humanoid alien appeared on the screen. He had a slightly sagging jaw and fish shaped eyes. His skin was tinted a light blue, like a human deprived of oxygen.

"I'm Captain Jonathan Archer. Are you Governor Truko?"

"He died months ago. I'm Governor Niganc. What do you want?" he snapped.

Archer's hackles flared, but he kept his smile plastered on his face. "We came across one of your beacons on the edge of this solar system. It had a recording mentioning your interest in meeting other races."

"Oh. I'd forgotten that was deployed." Niganc looked off screen, motioning to someone. He sighed, looking back at Archer. "Ignore it."

"We are interested in meeting other species."

"I have over twenty thousand Dawue to worry about!" he snarled haughtily. "Go. Away." The screen went back to show the planet.

"Captain," T'Pol said.

He looked back at her. She nodded slightly at the view screen and he looked back. The screen changed to an infrared scan and on it was a massive swirl.

"It is a hurricane on the border of the night side. It will come into view in another thirty minutes, but if my first estimations are correct, it is headed toward the largest city on the planet. Most likely the twenty thousand Dawue that Governor Niganc is concerned about."

The image changed to show an island that was slowly moving into sunlight.

"That thing looks like a category four or five," Trip commented.

"It is currently forty-eight point two kilometers across with wind speeds at approximately two hundred and seventeen point two. I believe that classifies it as a category five, Commander."

Trip stood, walking over to T'Pol's station. Archer looked back at the two. He turned, heading back to his chair.

"Travis, take us back--"

"Captain, there is no major landmasses between this hurricane and that city," Trip said. "And it's headed into warmer water."

Archer looked at him. "What does that mean?"

"It means that it's going to pick up wind speed and grow as it comes across this warm water. That city is a sitting duck."

"Aren't you my chief engineer, not my meteorologist?"

Trip's eyes narrowed a little. "Remember that I grew up in Florida? Anyone from the Gulf Coast region is more than familiar with what makes these things tick."

"I'm sure these people are familiar with them, too, and Governor Niganc made it clear he doesn't want us around."

"We should at least ask if they could use some supplies or maybe we can use the shuttles to help them move people. If I knew this thing was coming, I'd want help. Wouldn't you?"

Archer looked back at the screen. Trip wouldn't let this go, and he knew he should probably at least try to offer help. Ever since they got back from the Expanse and left Earth, he'd been less inclined to help anyone, especially if they appeared not to want his help.

"Hoshi, hail him again," Archer ordered.

Trip walked around to join Archer. The screen changed to show Governor Niganc.

"I SAID--" Niganc started to yell.

Archer opened his mouth to order the transmission ended.

"Look, Governor," Trip blurted, "We see there's a hurricane headed toward a big city and we just want to help. We have two shuttles and could help move people before it makes landfall."

Niganc stopped talking, staring at him. "What is a hurricane? What is landfall?"

"Well, you probably call it something else, but that big mass of swirling clouds is what we call a hurricane back home. I'm sure you know about it, but--"

"You... Know about these kind of metrological disturbance?" There was a hint of hope in the alien's tone.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm no meteorologist, but I grew up with these things and lived through a few. I guess you're new here, but people can survive them with the right preparations. What have you done to prepare for it? Have you evacuated everyone at sea level? Have residence been alerted so they can board up their homes and business? Have your meteorologists forecasted what they think it will be when it comes onto land? Have they guessed what the height of the waves will be when the--"

"I've never heard of any of this." Niganc leaned in. "I do not ask for help, but--"

"'nough said. We can be there in twenty minutes."

Archer stood, not happy with Trip for making promises without asking.

Niganc nodded a little. Tersely he told Trip, "I'm transmitting landing coordinates. My lead meteorologists will meet you there."

Trip looked at Archer. "A Billy Goat Gruff invitation is better than none. I have a few crewmen in mind to take with me."

"Next time, confer with me before you make promises Trip."

Trip looked back at him. "Can we help them?"

"We'll do what we can, but we're leaving when it's within four hundred kilometers. T'Pol, monitor the hurricane and keep us posted. Malcolm, you're with us."

Trip and Reed followed Archer onto the lift.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Trip was crouched next to the shuttle pod hatch, poking the landing pad with a stick. It was warm and sunny with puffy white clouds coasting overhead. There was no indication that there was a killer storm headed toward them.

"How long are we going to wait for someone?" he heard one of the crewmen ask from inside.

"As long as it takes, Ensign. Read another book," Archer ordered.

"Should have brought War and Peace, nearly done with A Tales of Two Cities," the crewman complained. "And I started this five hours ago!"

Trip looked up. Overhead the sky was clear and bright. His gaze slid down to Archer sitting on the end of the bench just inside the hatch opening. He was wearing his sunglasses and Trip wasn't sure what he was staring at. Trip looked back down at the landing pad. He hoped that helping these people would bring Archer's caring side back, or at least lure it into the shadows where it could be coaxed a little more.

Trip looked up when he heard a hovercraft approaching. The craft came around a corner and to an abrupt halt. Archer, Malcolm, and two more crewmen stepped out. Trip stood, watching two Dawue step out of the hovercraft. One was skinny as a rail and carrying a case and PADDs. The other was shorter and geeky looking. Both of them were dressed in civilian clothes similar to what the crew wore off duty. The skinny Dawue ran up to them and offered a weak smile.

"Are you Captain Archer?" he asked Trip.

Trip pointed up at Archer with the stick. "He is."

"Oh." The alien held out his hand and the case and PADDs he was carrying immediately became unruly. He scrambled to grab them to prevent them from dropping.

Trip and Archer reacted, catching as many as they could. The case crashed to the ground and two PADDS slipped away from them. They crashed to the ground, shattering into pieces

"GRIEKASH!" the alien cried in exasperation.

Trip looked up. The alien was so flustered he was near tears. Trip handed his handful of PADDs to the shorter Dawue, watching the tall one take PADDs from Archer.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Your family lives in the city, don't they?" Trip asked.

Archer looked curiously at Trip.

"Yes. My wife just had our fourth son two weeks ago. How'd you guess?"

"My dad always got stressed like you when he couldn't get us out of our home before a hurricane hit." Trip offered a sympathetic smile. "That's why we gotta make sure they're safe, isn't it?"

"What is a hurricane?" the alien asked.

"The storm headed in from the ocean. Swirling clouds, high winds, rain, already at a category four and getting worse. We call them hurricanes. By the way, I'm Lieutenant-Commander Charles Tucker, but just call me Trip." Trip held out his hand.

This time the alien didn't drop everything when he extended his hand to shake Trip's.

"Doctor Garuc. I'm the lead meteorologist here on Rakulo."

"Rakulo?" Trip asked, motioning around him.

"The name of the planet. This is our capital, Jaghua."

"I thought the planet was called Dawue?" Archer asked quizzically.

"That's the old name. So then, you are familiar with these storms and meteorology, Trip?"

"The storms, yeah. I'll have to rely on you for the meteorology part, but I know what to look for and how to help people get ready for it."

"Can it be stopped?"

Trip almost laughed but quickly reminded himself that not every race in the universe had encountered their weather. T'Pol had never seen a tornado before she was in one.

"You _can't_ stop it, Doctor. It's gonna hit whether you ask it to or not."

Garuc glanced at the smaller alien when he muttered something.

"Do either of you know how to repair weather spheres? Since they stopped functioning we've had unpredictable weather like this."

"Are the metal spheres we passed weather spheres?" Archer asked. "Those control your weather?"

"They used to, but they've been shutting down for the last nine months. Now the weather is unpredictable like on other planets."

"We don't know anything about weather spheres. Why don't Dawue just fix them?"

"No. They came with the planet."

Archer's brow dipped at the way Garuc referred to the spheres. "They _came_ with the planet?"

"Yes. When we purchased the planet, they were already here. The Kalisaqu we bought it from said their ancestors put them into the atmosphere, but they'd lost the knowledge of how to repair them after a plague wiped out most of their race thousands of years ago."

"Guess the previous occupants had a reason to make them if that hurricane is any indication of the weather on this planet," Trip suggested.

"But if you're right, Trip, and fixing them won't stop it, it doesn't matter, does it?" Garuc looked down, trying to hide an escaping tear.

Trip's heart went out to the alien. He understood the terror of facing an approaching storm like this. "Not really. Look, our ship's science officer believes we have six days before landfall. There's a lot to get done in six days."

"Landfall?"

"When the storm hits land we call it landfall. Yeah. First we're going to get hit by winds and surge, or really high, strong waves. All low lying areas, places that flood easy, are going to need to be evacuated. Next we're going to get rain dumped on us and the winds will get worse. Judging from that thing and that it's coming up on some warmer water, the winds are going to be horrible. And hurricanes have been known to generate tornados, so we have to find shelter for all twenty thousand people."

"What's a tornado?" Garuc asked weakly.

"They're smaller funnels of wind but they're just as dangerous."

"There's so much we don't know about this. What if we moved everyone up the mountain, into the jungles near the top?"

"It won't do any good. They'd get away from the floods, but not the high winds. Do you have a weather center set up? Someplace that our science officer can send data to us?"

"It's in a building near the beach."

"We have to move it. That's station will be vital to everyone's survival. Uhm..." Trip thought for a moment. "Do you have any place about half way up this mountain," Trip motioned back at it, "that's strong, no windows. Maybe something made with concrete, reinforced masonry or steel?"

"I don't know what masonry or concrete are?"

Trip looked down, thinking.

"Maybe we should just start shuttling Dawue out of the path, Trip," Archer suggested.

"We should, but we'll only get maybe six thousand moved, and that's running twenty four hour shifts. No. We have to find them shelter. Caves! Are there caves here? We might be able to get that to work."

"No. No-- Wait. There are some strange buildings that are on about thirty of the islands. They're made of materials we don't use. One is close by."

"Let's take a look."

Garuc turned and hurried to the hovercraft. The crewmen piled in with him and they began scouting for a weather center.

#

T'Pol turned when her computer beeped. She tapped the controls and frowned at the information scrolling across the screen.

"Ensign Sato, hail Commander Tucker."

Hoshi quickly obeyed.

#

Trip, Malcolm, and the two officers were scanning every inch of the bunker wall. Trip couldn't believe his luck, actually. His guess was these bunkers had been built during or for a war. They were built into the ground like a dugout and their open face looked down the mountain. So far the readings were showing the walls were one point five meter thick cement, reinforced with iron beams.

"This is perfect. Who built this place?"

"The previous occupants."

Trip turned to him. "The ones that built the spheres?"

"No. The occupants that were here when we came."

"You mean this planet wasn't abandon when you got here?"

"No. Another alien species lived here."

"And where is this other species now?" Archer asked, his tone unusually unfriendly.

Trip and Garuc both looked at him. He was looking over an instrument that Garuc's assistant had brought in and looked up when Garuc didn't answer.

"They're still here."

"Where? I've only seen your kind."

"They live up near the top of the mountains so they can be close to their gods and goddesses."

"They don't come into the city?"

"Sometimes the young ones do, but they always leave and go back to their people."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Perhaps the Dawue run them off," Archer said.

"What does that mean?" Garuc asked.

"Hey, Garuc, why don't you run out to the hovercraft and see what the hold up is on the equipment and supplies we asked to have brought here," Trip suggested.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Garuc trotted out of the building.

Archer watched him leave.

"What _were_ you implying?" Trip asked, walking up to Archer.

Malcolm and the two officers stopped scanning, looking at the two.

Archer looked back at him. "I don't trust these people, Trip. They _bought_ a planet, which conveniently the previous occupants have no knowledge of how to fix the weather spheres controlling the weather. And it had another species living on it that they didn't know about and who doesn't integrate into their culture? Too much doesn't add up."

"I admit, things don't all add up, but they're under a lot of stress right now with this thing approaching. They're scared and they just want to protect themselves and their families. Why can't you just let it go until this is past?"

"When has that helped in our past?" Archer pressed.

"It helped a lot of times in our past."

"The Xindi--"

"THEY AREN'T THE GOD DAMN XINDI, JONATHAN!" Trip yelled.

Archer's face flushed. Behind Trip no one moved.

"We're leaving," Archer said quietly.

"I'm not."

"Yes. You are."

"I resign."

A heavy silence fell again.

"Fine. I'll submit it as soon as I get back."

"Fine."

"We're leaving, men." Archer walked around Trip. "We need a ride back to our shuttle, Garuc."

"Certainly. I'll have my assistant take you back."

Trip didn't turn around. If he did, he knew he'd realize what he'd just done and maybe even lose his nerve. He didn't want to believe that Archer was going to just leave him there like this. He looked down when something pressed against his arm. Malcolm held out his communicator. Trip took it.

"What's this?"

"You left it on the table over there. If you need someone to beam you up, call me. I'll keep mine on me."

Trip looked up into his eyes. He smiled a little and nodded once. The Brit patted Trip's shoulder and left. Trip heard the hovercraft engine whine up and closed his eyes as it faded away. Archer really was leaving. Trip turned his head a little when he heard gravel crunch under someone's feet. Garuc was probably still standing there. Trip drew a breath and turned, staring. Governor Niganc was standing by the door with Garuc.

"Governor."

He looked out the door, looking at something Trip couldn't see. He looked back at him.

"Do you believe he will leave you stranded here?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think we'll survive this?"

"We'll survive it. I've lived through them on my planet, I sure as hell don't plan on letting one kill me on someone else's."

For the first time Niganc smiled. He walked up to Trip, looking around the bunker.

"There are twenty of these on this island, another thirty, collectively, on islands nearby. How many do you think they can hold?"

"We're going to be stuck in them for anywhere from 3 to 5 days, so... Aside from this one, I think we can fit maybe fifty per building. That'll leave a small area for five medical staff. If you can spare it, I would suggest that a group be in each building, just in case."

Niganc looked into Trip's eyes. "I don't know what exactly the problem is between your captain and you, but if he does leave you, you are welcome to stay, or we will make arrangements to take you back to your planet."

Trip smiled, but the fight with Archer had left him hurt and angry. If Archer had stayed and heard this conversation, he would have realized how wrong he was about these aliens. They may not be telling the whole story, but they were only trying to survive right now, not snare others into some elaborate plot.

Trip's communicator beeped. He pulled it out, flipping it open. "Yeah?"

"Commander, wind speeds have increased to two hundred and twenty-five kilometers and the barometric pressure is rising," T'Pol told him.

"Alright. I'll tell Garuc. Thank you."

"Hoshi has set up our computers to interface with their technology. When will the uplink be ready?"

Trip looked at the floor. "You're all leaving, T'Pol, so don't worry about it."

"Leaving? Commander, why has the shuttle just left the planet?"

"Long story and we don't have the time for it. Hope to see everyone later. Tell Phlox good-bye for me, alright?"

"You're not returning?"

Trip looked up, holding Niganc's gaze. "No, T'Pol. I have some people down here that need my help. Trip out." Trip closed his communicator. "We have a lot to do, Governor. Did you bring the equipment and supplies that I asked for?"

He nodded, leading Trip outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

T'Pol stood when the lift door opened, turning to face Archer.

"Why is Commander Tucker remaining?" she demanded.

"He chose to." Archer sat down in his chair. "Travis, put us back on course."

"We're leaving him?" Hoshi asked. "Sir--"

"ENSIGN!" Archer snapped.

The bridge was silent, the crew staring wide-eyed at Archer.

"Travis, you have your orders."

Travis glanced at Hoshi. He leaned over the controls and turned Enterprise around. T'Pol looked up at the view screen, watching the planet slide from view. When it was gone she left the bridge.

#

Trip walked into the bunker, setting a shovel by the door. He walked over to a table where a Dawue was passing out plates of food. Trip took one, smiling at her.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"Staying and helping. Thank you."

Trip nodded. "Your welcome."

He walked over to a bunk and sat down, wolfing down the food. He sat his plate and fork aside and laid down. For a few minutes he stared at the wall. It was his second day on the planet and today the reality that Archer really abandoned him was sinking in. Trip didn't have time to think on it or feel sorry for himself. He fell asleep shortly after thinking, '_I guess the Archer I know died when the weapon exploded._'

#

Archer ate alone in the Captain's mess, trying not to look at the opposite end of the table. He glanced at the door when it opened, watching T'Pol walk in. She sat down quietly across from him, setting a PADD on the table.

"You're late."

T'Pol sighed, looking at the PADD. She looked up when a crewman walked in with a bowl of vegetables.

"Thank you, Ensign, but you can take it back. I won't be long."

He stopped, staring at her. Archer looked up.

"Leave us, Ensign," T'Pol ordered

The man quickly obeyed. T'Pol and Archer stared at each other for a long, silent moment.

"Has something happened?" Archer finally asked.

"Yes. It has." T'Pol stood and walked around to Archer's side. She handed him the PADD.

"What's this?"

"My resignation. When we dock with the Persarian station tomorrow I will be departing."

Archer took the PADD, staring at it. "Why?"

"Trip did the right thing to want to help aliens in need and three years ago, you would have been on that planet alongside him, helping him. I do not feel that I can continue working under a stranger that disregards the position he's earned like you are. Good night, sir."

T'Pol turned, tapping the door control.

"He chose to stay and resign, T'Pol. I didn't ask him to."

T'Pol stopped in the door. She turned and Archer was surprised to see an emotion in her look: pity.

"The Archer I used to know would know why that remark is so inaccurate." And then she walked away.

Archer stared at his plate, his appetite gone.

#

Trip jogged into a room full of computers.

"Someone needed to see me?" he asked the Dawue by the door

"Over here," Garuc said, waving Trip over.

Trip trotted over to him, watching him bring up a satellite image. He pointed at the hurricane.

"That looks huge. Must be good cameras up there."

Garuc looked up at Trip. "It's the same camera, Trip. It's grown that much since you last saw it. And this." He pointed at the eye. "If it's widening is that bad?"

Trip didn't hear the question. His mouth had gone dry with the first comment.

"They aren't supposed to grow that much, that fast," Trip gasped.

"Your science officer said herself that this isn't Earth. We don't know what they will do here. And with the atmosphere machines turned off, this may be the environment this planet has always had."

"You're right, she's right. I just--" Trip looked at Garuc. "When did she say that?"

"Right before you came in."

"Right be-- Were you contacted by Enterprise?"

"No, Trip," T'Pol said behind him.

Trip turned, staring at T'Pol.

"Is Enterprise back?" he asked.

"No. Whatever matter caused you and Captain Archer to stop speaking his kept him quite angry with you. I came to help you."

Trip smiled, hugging her. She leaned against him, hugging him tight. There was a light tremble in her touch. He looked into her eyes.

"We'll be alright, T'Pol. Just a little wind and rain."

"Do not jest about this, Trip."

Trip laid his hand on her cheek. "Okay. I won't. Why don't you stay here in the command center? They could really use your help keeping on top of all the readings."

She nodded. Trip kissed her forehead. "It's just a little wind and rain, honey. And we'll survive it."

"I believe you."

Trip turned, hurrying out of the building. T'Pol walked over to Garuc and sat down in the chair beside him.

"Do you have a barometric reading?"

"It's dropped another twenty points."

T'Pol drew a breath. Trip's confidence was all she had to go on right now.

#

Archer stared at the ceiling, his mind blank but anything but calm. His head rolled to the side and he stared at the PADDs that were stacked on his desk. They were all resignations effective at the next available planet or space station. Archer sat up on the edge of his bed, closing his eyes for a moment. All he kept seeing was the last conversation with Trip. He had been completely disrespectful, something he never would have done three years ago. Three years ago. That's when everything changed, didn't it? And now they were all different. Trip had kept saying that to him, dropping hints about it, but he hadn't listened. And now, sitting on his desk, were forty-three more resignations, over half his crew.

Archer stood and walked over to his desk. He picked up Hoshi's PADD, tapping the controls at the bottom. It lit up and he stared at the letter:

_Attention Captain J. Archer:_

_I am submitting this conditional request of resignation from Starfleet and as an officer on Enterprise. Your recent decision to strand Commander Tucker on a planet with a potentially killer hurricane headed inland has made me question if I care to further serve under you and if I can trust your decisions as a captain and a fellow human being._

_In the event you decide to return to assist Commander Tucker, I would like to remain in Starfleet and under your commander. Commander Tucker did the right thing by staying to help those left behind. So should we._

_Ensign Hoshi Sato_

They all read much the same. The person he was now was clearly not a person any of his crew was willing to serve under. The harshness of the reality was cold in his chest. Archer reached out and tapped the com panel on his desk.

"Archer to Travis."

"Go ahead, sir." Travis sounded angry. He had since Archer had made him leave Trip.

"Come about and take ups back to Dawue at warp five."

"Aye, aye, sir!" Travis happily replied.

Archer smiled, but the smile went deep. Somewhere in his mind a door unlocked, and something old peeked into the hall.

#

T'Pol woke when a hand gently shook her shoulder. She opened her eyes, looking up into a face shaded by a raincoat hood. And then her eyes drifted to the Enterprise patch on the shoulder. She sat up and the person's head turned toward the light. T'Pol stared at Archer.

"Where's Trip?" he asked.

"He won't go back with you," T'Pol said. "The hurricane is two days away and they haven't gotten everyone into shelters yet."

"I didn't come to ask him to leave. I brought crew to help them. Where is he?"

"To check on the sandbags along a river. There is a convalescent home that they can't move people out, but he believes it's structurally secure enough if they can keep the river from flooding."

"It's been raining a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes. And the winds are increasing. Why have you returned, Captain?"

Archer smiled. "I thought it was Jonathan?"

"Why?"

Archer stood. "Because my best friend and crew shoved a mirror in front of my face, and the person in it is not a nice person."

T'Pol held out her hand. Archer took it and she gently squeezed his. "Keep him safe, please. And even if you have to stun him, bring him back before landfall."

"I promise."

T'Pol laid down on her side, staring at the empty cot beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Archer pushed through the Dawue, looking for Trip. The blowing wind and driving rain made it hard to see anything. He finally spotted the Starfleet colors and pushed his way through. Archer stopped short when he was able to see Trip. Trip held the bag open and Governor Niganc was shoveling in sand. Archer walked up to them. Both looked at him, but neither stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Trip asked. "And I'm not leaving."

"I'm not here to ask you to leave. I'm here to help. Most of the crew is."

Trip and Niganc looked up, surprised. Trip shook his off.

"We need to raise this bank another two feet." Trip motioned to the bank nearby. "There's an orphanage and hospital below. The kids they can't move are critical."

"I'll shovel, Governor," Archer said, holding his hand out.

Niganc handed the shovel over and disappeared into the crowd. Archer shoveled up a scoop of sand and dirt from the pile before him. He stopped after he dumped it in. Trip looked up.

"I'm sorry, Trip," Archer said.

"You should be. You were acting like a horse's ass."

Archer smiled. "Thanks for the reminder. And I promised to bring you back in one piece, so let's get this done in a hurry."

Trip smiled. "I'd give anything to be dry and back with my girl right now."

Archer turned, scooping dirt and sand again.

#

Archer looked up when Trip ran past with two Dawue. He sat the bowl in his hand on the floor to join them. He found them crowded around a monitor and Garuc.

"It's shrinking?" Archer heard Trip asked.

He pressed in close, staring at imaging being sent from Enterprise. The hurricane was starting to dissipate.

Trip smiled, patting Garuc's shoulder.

"This is a good thing?"

"A very good thing. It means that the island we evacuated won't be damaged. By the time this gets to it, it'll just be rain and a little wind."

Garuc laughed, looking back at the screen.

"Now we'll have to check those weather spheres and--" Trip stopped, looking back at Archer. "With your permission, sir, I'd like to see if we can't help them fix those weather spheres."

"Permission granted."

Garuc suddenly jumped up and hugged Trip. Trip laughed, looking out the bunker door. The city was all but gone from the wind damage. But the twenty thousand were alive, right down to Garuc's newborn son.

Garuc ran over to another Dawue, the two talking fast. Archer walked up beside Trip, watching the two.

"These people never would have survived if you hadn't stayed and made me think about why I left you here." Archer looked out the door and then Trip. "But if you ever yell at me like that in front of crew again, I will toss your ass in the brig."

Trip grinned. "Aye, sir."

Archer shook his headed, walking outside. He said out loud, "Governor Niganc, we're going to stay for a few more days and see if we can't get those spheres working."

"Then we have a reason to celebrate!" Niganc cried.

'_Yes. We have a reason to celebrate. Archer is coming back._' Trip sighed, following Archer.


End file.
